Born from a Whim
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: Between dying and slightly stale pop tarts, everything has become a routine. The adventures stopped all together. I didn't think I'd end up like Craig. Since this new girl showed up, things haven't been the same. AU-ish, KennyxTammy and a hint of Creek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. South Park is created and owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. The plot, however, is mine and only for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any profit off of this.**

**A little side note, this is a tad AU-ish. It took a whole different perspective. It stays to canon as much as possible however. I just added a few twists for flavor. Everyone in the fic is 17 or 18, last couple months of high school.**

**It's Kenny's point of view, meaning he is the narrator. This will not change.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I hated the way life served you the wrong hand. It reminded me of a chef who cooked your food raw on purpose and you ended up with salmonella. You thought it tasted as good until later in the night where you tasted it a second time. Yeah… That's what life was like.

Life in this town was anything but exciting. South Park. You've probably haven't heard of it. It's nestled high in the Colorado Rockies. Where every dream goes to die.

If you don't know who I am, my name is Kenneth McCormick but I just prefer Kenny. I'm eighteen years old. You probably could point me out of a crowd. I'm the guy dressed head-to-toe in orange. I bear an uncanny resemblance to traffic cone.

When I look in the mirror every morning I see a person. I'm like every other human being: I'm conscious, my limbs are moving and when I touch my wrists I feel throbs of a still beating heart. There is just one problem: I can't help feel dead.

I'm a blank piece of paper but I have nothing to convey but this raw emotion of worthlessness. And, I wasn't always like this. Hell, nobody was.

I was rubbing a long crusty scab on my arm mindlessly. All I'm aware of is that it's Tuesday. It's the day where we read an excerpt of something we've written. I think everyone had finished. Luckily, the teacher didn't call me. I had nothing to present besides, I was in one of the deepest dazes I've been in. To me, it was any other day.

Let me rephrase that, it was the same day for at least two years. It has been the same Tuesday every single day for the past seven hundred and thirty days.

I keep forgetting, how did I get here again?

It felt like each memory in my head blurred together and there wasn't anything left but this mush.

The thing plaguing me had and ugly name: Boredom.

Stan and Kyle both kept forcing me to go to school to "further my education". I already had a shitty job. Besides, nothing you learn in school is applied in real life.

It's all about obedience. 'Can you sit and stay? Can you beg? Good boy, here's you're A.'

Grades didn't mean much to me. Can you guess who was in the first spot for Valedictorian?

If you said a certain redheaded Jew then you're correct. I can't believe how nobody is even coming close besides Wendy and Token for competition. Nobody wants to work anymore.

Everyone is ready to leave this place in the dust. I knew the impending doom that was looming over me like a ticking clock. My friends would eventually leave to better themselves in college and I would be here.

I leaned my head on my hand towards the window. I wished school was livelier... I think it needed more strippers.

Ah, a girl with a big ass and tits to match. A blonde beauty with modesty but a seductive side that ain't afraid to show…

Erm, getting back to my thoughts.

My eyes shifted back to the class in front of me. The smell of taco meat invaded my senses from Clyde in the desk in front of me. That dude has a fetish for Taco Bell.

Behind me is Cartman who stinks of cheesy poofs. So, basically I'm squished between two fatties. I call it a blubber burger. Ha.

When the class room is quiet you can hear the clawing sound of pencils on paper. It's like a Chinese torture if you think about it. Everyone else in class was taking notes vigorously while I sat rubbing the scab.

I could copy off of Butters at the end of class anyways, he was such a tool. Poor kid, I don't mean to use him but Kyle doesn't let me cheat anymore and I'd rather die than listen to this teacher go on and on about adverbs.

I glanced down at my papers I had written on at the start of class. Something about a girl… I dunno. It's not like it's one of my hobbies was writing. I just wrote it because it popped into my head. I crumpled the paper up into a ball before shoving it into my book-bag.

I had to admit life wasn't always like this in South Park. Before, my life was anything but normal. There was a difference however between _normality_ and _boredom_.

I played with the strings on my hoodie. Down and again like I was groping a cow or something. Shit, I must be really bored thinking of cow's titties.

I was the guy in the group that was always replaced with another blond but a different face. You know I'm the guy who dies _all_ the time and nobody notices.

I had long ditched the parka. The smelly thing didn't fit and I thought maybe it was the reason I died so much. A boy likes to dream about staying alive for at least one day.

Fortunately death evaded me for today. No deaths make this an especially lucky day.

I hated to think that my favorite parka was the only reason that caused death for me. I was just fooling myself. I still get decapitated, electrocuted, sliced and diced… the list, man, it goes on.

A little side note, if you're confused, I'm kind of immortal, well… Mortal with a _hint_ of immortal.

I die but I always wake up in my bed afterwards. Sometimes I'd go to hell and other times, if I'm really lucky, I'd go to heaven. The thing that hurt worse than dying was that nobody even remembered me dying. And dying _really_ hurts.

It was like a paradox or something. I was a living contradiction. I was the piece that didn't belong to the puzzle all together. Not existing would hurt less than the pain that I went through every other day.

But what I didn't understand was how could you not remember one of your friends being shot or mauled or run over?  
Over and over and over like a played out joke?

It was complicated and I had to admit it hurt. Hurt a lot really.

I tried making the pain go away with any kind of instant gratification I could get my hands on.

And I can't say I'm proud of any of it.

I about nodded off to sleep when Cartman's sausage fingers slapped me across the back. "Kinny grab these papers!"

I peered quickly to see sheets. I grabbed thinking it just be the one and I could go back to lala land. Nope. After what seemed like a minute he kept passing me packets and sheets of all colors.

English class didn't need this many pieces of paper for a damn project. They were killing a shit ton of trees, not that I cared anyways.

I heard the voice of the old woman's trail into my ears.

"Class, we'll be doing a project on something that is important to you. I want an essay on something each of you cherish."

I rolled my eyes. It sounded gay.

I wanted to slam my head into the table. Maybe it would crack my head open like an egg. The woman kept talking and talking. Boredom was a sickness. A plague that spread onto everyone.

Ever since everyone got in high school the adventures stopped and everyone was either too busy or didn't want to adventure like we used to. Everyone became… lame.

Cartman became one of those kids that could press your buttons, made you think what he wanted you to. Cartman got onto debate team and got us to Denver state. He was good at what he did, manly manipulation and exploitation. He was still chubby but that didn't much matter. He was big boned or _buff_ in his eyes. Cartman, I guess, never really changed.

Kyle, man, Kyle. He achieved everything he dreamed. He was one of those guys who could fit any mold. He could be anyone he wanted. He had a big heart and a mouth to match. Like the mother hen of the group, he was concerned about us. Kyle told us he was going to one of those big universities to be a Lawyer or something. Last I heard is that he got a butt-load of scholarships. I believe it. I can't help feel a little spiteful though.

And then there was Stan. I don't know why some people see him as the jock or this epitome of masculinity. He was just some guy on the football team. Not a quarterback, not the star player, just Stan.

He matured earlier than the rest of us and brought on problems of its own, manly depression. He saw a lot of shit in his life. He was always the level-headed one.

Relationship wise, he and Wendy happened to patch things up and they got on well. They were still in a complicated relationship. A sort of weird, I-like-you-but-sometimes-I-doubt-our-relationship kinda thing. I swear that kid is just a ticking time bomb.

Then there was me. Shit, I don't know what to say about me. I'm in high school. I'm barely a senior. No aspirations or anything. I have terrible acne and my teeth are all-kinds of crooked. I'm not a model by any means.

My future really doesn't matter up until this point. Hm, maybe I want to meet a real nice girl and have her make me pancakes and wash my clothes. Other than that, I don't care really. The end.

There were no adventures to Peru or ginger cows or anything like that.

Although, out of the group, Craig welcomed the change. He still likes everything boring and monotonous. He also has a thing for twitchy blondes. He and Tweak were nearly inseparable. My bet is that he's as straight as a straight-away. Ha, get it because straight-aways go in a circle? No? Okay. Anyways, that's just my opinion.

I felt the fatass behind me nudge me with something. I twisted around, not thinking, grabbing the jaw of the stapler. What I didn't notice his sausage links were still holding it... In the stapling position.

When I heard the slight _click_ I felt pain invade my senses. I looked down to a bent staple sticking out of my hand. I muffled a loud shriek of pain into my fist. He snorted and squealed like the pig he was. "Ha, Kinny you're such a faggot."

"Shut the fuck up fatass." I hissed back.

If you didn't know Cartman is kind of an asshole. I gingerly plucked it out of my hand, rubbing the now red spot gingerly.

I started to sort out the papers. The very first page in bold letters stared back at me.

**_What do you cherish?_**

I felt like the damn paper was mocking me. What do I cherish? What do _I_ cherish? I don't cherish anything. Try dying a few thousand times and come back to me essay, then we'll talk.

I was getting angry over an essay. My life has officially become boring.

I read the line over and over and over again. What do I cherish, like it was some kind of goddamn Harry Potter spell. As if, poof, my life would change.

Hell, if that wasn't a wakeup call I don't know what was. I took everything for granted. Friends came and went, never sticking around because of my habit of dying, they'd forget me. I never had too many relationships because I was never faithful.

I heard something pierce the silence of this torture chamber. I could feel the air in the room shift as I noticed everyone was staring at this girl holding Pip's hand.

Now Pip was a small guy compared to the rest of the boys at school. Standing at five foot three inches, he was easily toppled by this new girl.

The whole class seemed to stop. Even the teacher's obnoxious voice was caught in her throat.

The first thing I noticed about her was her pride. She wasn't a fragile girl like so many girls I knew. I don't think she even gave a fuck that her hair was messy or her jacket had grass stains.

She walked into the class speaking loudly and proudly. "My name is Tammy. I just registered here. Is this English with Ms.-?"

"Yes, you must be the new student I've heard so much about. Take a seat in the front row closest to the door." The teacher pointed her to a seat by the front of the class. "I see you're getting along quite well with Pip."

The girl slid into the desk. She had the pleasure of sitting in front of Craig.

Craig. He was the most exciting man in the world. You know, he was racing cars and jumping of sharks in a jet-ski.

No, but really the guy was boring as paint drying. Predictable, lackluster and dry.

"You mean Pirrup?" The girl gathered the stuff out of her bag. "Pip here is my little bud. He's my helper since I ain't got a dog."

Pip set down a larger book next to her.

"Here we are Miss Tammy... Now, I'll be back to getcha for lunch and I'll show you around the school. We'll have fun together won't we? I gotta be off to Mathematics. Cheerio 'den."

Why was she being led around by Pip anyways? Was she like Jimmy? There wasn't a wheelchair under her. Was there something wrong with her mentally? She didn't look disfigured.

The teacher handed her an odd looking text books and sheets.

Wait, was she a new kid? I've never seen her before. I knew practically everyone. I even knew all the Goths by name. Henrietta, Firkle and… _shit_. Well, I knew a lot of people.

I kept staring at her. She didn't look like anyone at this school. She wasn't like Bebe at all. Hell, they were a stark contrast.

Bebe had fashionable clothing and everything about her screamed narcissism and extreme preening, but this new girl, she was different. She was the goat of the pure herd of lambs.

The only thing about small towns was small town gossip. It wouldn't be the first time someone broke the new kid in to the point of tears.

Take me for example. I like sex, it's all fun right? Wrong.

I had a few good times with a few good people and _I'm_ McWhoremick. So when I want to date a girl they get all bitchy thinking I want a piece of ass.

I keep trying to tell these girls, if I wanted some I'd ask. I would skip the whole dating scene all together. I swear girls these days.

"Pssst, McCormick!" Clyde not-so-sneakily passed me a note. And when I mean pass, he turned to me and whipped it into my face.

"Jesus Christ!" I let out a grunt holding my eye.

I unfolded it to see: '_New girl is kinda cute. Your type tho. Ill see you at stripper island right_'

It was sprawled out in the worst chicken scratch I've seen in a long while. I stared at his poor grammar and spelling. The rumors really were true, Clyde was dumb. And what does he mean my type?

I could also hear that fatass's heavy breathing as he looked over my shoulder.

I shoved it into my pocket hastily.

This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis.

I heard the slight chime of the bell before every student nearly flew out of their seats and out the door.

I gathered my things into the ratty book bag I had. I looked over at the new girl before stumbling out into the hallway. I shuffled passed the rest of the faceless people.

Welcome to my stupid little life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading everyone! It's building up so it will get better! :)**

* * *

Lunch. It's something every boy and girl enjoys. Me included.

It was a shitty meal but still good no less. Great thing about poverty is free shitty food. Too bad chef wasn't here. He'd sing about stuff and teach us about… making love to women by the fireplace or something. He was good at giving advice; at least I _think_ he was.

I stood in line for what seemed like ten minutes. I swear girls never know what they want to eat. I also think that girls need to eat more. I remember Bebe would go on these crazy diets. I say a hamburger ain't going to kill ya, but that's just my opinion.

Finally the line started to budge as the new chef handed out trays of food.

I carried my platter of milk, peaches and greasy pizza to the little group of boys. I sat next to Stan. On one side of the table there was Craig's group and Stan's on the other, which was an explosive mix. Craig hated everyone and Cartman was willing to shoot down anyone for a laugh and blah blah, you know the usual South Park drama.

I overheard Craig. "-yeah. She smells god awful." He uttered, in that same noisy nasally voice. I watched Craig take a sip of his juice box.

Kyle's brow puckered setting down his weird kosher Jew food. "Maybe you were just imagining it."

Stan intervened. "Kyle, she looked really dirty. She probably does stink."

Butters shifted uncomfortably before looking back at his friends. "Gee, that not very nice to say. You're gonna hurt her feelings." He grounded his knuckles together again. "I think we should be nice to her, and uh, make her feel welcome."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "I'm not making fun of her. It's a simple observation."

Tweek twitched before tygging his arm. "Ngh! I don't like new people, too much pressure!"

I looked at my fatty pizza then back at the group. I lifted it to my mouth before enjoying the taste of very plain, sweet sauce. I licked the rest of the sauce that threatened to get on my brand new hoodie.

Thank you God for free lunches.

And here came that fatass. I could hear the ground shake as he took his seat next to me.

"Kinny, I'm happy for you." He snorted again. "I bet you two will make plenty of white trash children. She can mooch and you can apply for welfare… Make a quick buck off your kids and live the norm poor life just like your mom and dad did."

That definitely rubbed me the wrong way. Everyone at the table went silent. I stopped chewing the pizza in my mouth to spill out a simple. "Fuck off."

I wasn't going to waste my breath or break my knuckles by pounding in his face. I actually feel bad for that jelly roll anyways.

"She's seems like she need a friend or something." Kyle's gaze shifted back at the girl.

"No one here is stopping you." Stan said simply.

I turned to peek at this stinky girl that was all the gossip. All I saw was a girl sitting clicking her fingers on the table top. Her eyes transfixed on something I couldn't see. She sat with the devil's only son.

Damien was how you say… the Anti-Christ. The evil one. Son of Satan. A total asshole. He really hasn't changed. The girls never swooned over him and the guys never acknowledged him. It was like he was invisible to everyone.

I always hated those bushy eyebrows of his. And the ugliest feature of Damien Thorn, his teeth. They were pointed and yellow and crooked.

He was the embodiment of douchebag.

Damien didn't speak to much to her. Just a few words. She'd say a few words back and neither would change any expressions. He went back to reading his book and she went back to drumming her fingers on the table top.

The two both had blank faces. They were totally made for each other.

I stole another glance, I didn't want to look i was interested. I don't want the guys ragging on me.

She sported a ratty red jacket and shorts that were a size too small. I saw her worn looking shoes and her long tube socks that traveled to her knees. The way her mop of choppy cut hair laid messily over her back almost made me cringe. From the streaks in her hair to the dirt that crusted over on her shoes, she fit the part for a poor kid.

I had to admit I did feel some pity for her. I remember my eighteenth birthday I moved out of my dump of a house, just like Kevin did before me. I moved into a slummy apartment and got a crappy job at a chicken place in the mall. It had ghoulish hours but anything was better than living with my family.

Oh did I mention all the stuff that happened to me recently?

Karen got taken away for good when she turned nine; she lives with some new parents near Denver. I drive up to see her every once and a while. She's happy there and that's all that matters.

As for Kevin, he's a mechanic. He's pretty good at what he does. Not a classic rags to riches story but I guess it's better than being just like mom or dad. I visit him rarely since he's always so preoccupied with his new girlfriend.

Yup, a McCormick has a steady girlfriend. Shelly of all people. Weird right? I'd hate to be related to Stan in the future.

I have about the most dysfunctional family.

Stan mumbled something. "She's sitting with Damien. He's such a douche dude."

Cartman munched on his poofs loudly. "Damien looks like he's got some cash. Guess Kinny here has some competition." He yawned. "Kinny pizza face is gonna gross her out."

I touched my face feeling a cluster of pimples on my cheeks. Was it that bad? I tightened the strings on my hoodie nervously. God certainly blessed me with a pizza face.

My eyes once again caught the Brit boy holding two plates in tow.

Pip was still Pip. Pirrup was same passive boy who never really fit in anywhere. Everywhere he went he was awkward, weird and too polite for his own good. Although he and Damien were like glue, where ever one was the other was sure to follow.

She turned to Pip and graciously smiled as they all chattered about. Damien put away his book looking over to Pip as he sat beside him. Tammy was smiling grabbing their hands and nearly yanking them over the table.

I could hear her excited chatter from my table as she giggled and went on.

Tammy was definitely an odd girl.

I felt Clyde tap my shoulder. "Ken, we're going out to the island, you up for it?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Kenny, if you know what's good for you, you won't go."

"I aced my algebra test; I think I deserve a little treat. Besides, I'm Jonesin' for a nice cig anyways."

I scooted myself from the table following the group out. I took one last look at Tammy. She was crushing Pip in a hug, a light laugh leaving her lips.

We used to call the sliver of forest where we skipped Stripper Island.

You're probably waiting for an explanation… I have no fucking clue why we called it that. There were obviously no strippers or anything.

I laid out on the dirt and grass. I held the fag close to my lips before letting a smog hover in front of my eyes. I felt the rush of nicotine go right to my head. It's just what the doctor ordered.

"I wanna skip here all day. What do you guys think?"

Clyde kicked a bit of snow under his feet. "I wish, coach says if I fail math this semester I'm off the team."

Craig sat smoking quietly. "New Red Racer is on tonight."

"I got work after school." Tweek pressed the thermos to his lips. "Oh, I forgot to ask, how's work at that chicken place in the mall?"

I let out a breath. "Shitty. The smell of chicken still makes me nauseous."

Clyde's face turned into a sly grin. "Do you see Bebe there often?"

I sat up. "God, you're obsessed with her." I rolled my eyes. "She stops to say hi when I pass out free samples."

Craig monotone voice reached my ears. "You sure it's not just a free sample?"

I looked up at the passing clouds as the brush of pine swooned slightly. The smell of pine is like heaven. It a fresh smell.

In this moment, life was good.

Tweek jumped nearly scaring the hell out of me. My cigarette left my lips. If i know my luck it's probably going to catch me on fire. I jumped up brushing off the cigarette and patting down the part of my hoodie that started to burn.

Great. A big hole on my new hoodie.

"The hell Tweek?"

Tweek jerked a little. "Ngh! Sorry, I thought that was a teacher coming or- AGH!"

"You made me drop my cigarette on my new jacket."

Cylde growled. "Jeez Kenny calm down. Tweek here is still jumpy."

Tweek, is well, Tweek. He has always been the same. Jumpy, twitchy but oddly adorable to the girls. He can be like a chick magnet. All the girls go ga-ga over him like a puppy eating a donut in a sailor outfit.

He takes meds now and he's supposed to not drink coffee but Craig brings him a thermos everyday. That stoic asshole knows it interferes with his medication but Craig really doesn't care as long as his twitchy friend is happy. I think in a way its sweet but in a way its kind of being a dick too. Sounds like Craig right?

Token approached us. "Hey guys."

Token is well, pretty much the same. He's what all the boys want. Good looks, smart and strong. He'd been with a few girls but he always stays with Nichole. He could have literally any girl he could possibly want but he just loves her. Adorable.

"I heard another rumor today," He sat against the tree looking down at his feet. "I hear that new girl lives by Stark's Pond."

Here we go.

"I heard that too. She threw a tantrum in the principal's office. Now Pip has to follow her around. I bet she's cute behind all that grime. You know, you don't screw the face." Clyde chattered happily back.

Token rolled his eyes. "I guess if you're into that sort of thing. One thing is for sure, she different."

I felt my curiosity being piqued. "Live at Stark's Pond? You mean she's homeless?" Wait, why am I giving a shit?

Tweek spoke up. "Poor girl, I bet its cold down by the pond. I wonder how she'd AGH-" he twitched violently. "Make coffee."

I let out a much needed sigh. "I don't know why everyone is talking about this new girl. It's pissing me off. So what? She's just another girl."

"It sounds like Kenny's got a crush~!" Clyde hummed.

"Shut the fuck up Clyde. I'm just tired of small town gossip."

Craig died his cigarette on the tree giving a tiny chuckle. "Really?" We all looked up to him. Craig showing emotion? Unheard of.

"You know better than I do that it's just how it works here. Face it Kenny. You're never gonna leave South Park. Get over it." Craig drawled out.

Did I ever mention he's cruel?

Well, this is just another chapter in my story. I hate South Park. I do. I hate everyone in it. I've wanted to leave to start a new life for myself but I never have.

I've seen what's outside this place. There all sorts of things I've wanted to do and see. There are people living it up. Doing what they want and I'm stuck here in this hellhole. I used to enjoy dying every once and a while for a change of scenery.

One day I don't think I'll come back. I'll die and I wonder...

Will they remember me at all?

Will all the traces of my existence be washed from time?

I felt myself spacing out. I was looking up through the trees as the light made shadows, the sounds of their voices becoming a distant hum. I was a thinker. I was always thinking. The gears always clinking together I suppose.

If I ever left South Park I'd go somewhere new and be someone. I'd be on the cover of magazine. I'd be hip and all the rage.

People would notice how special I am. People would just notice me. Kenny McCormick.

I think to myself for a moment. I have terrible acne not to mention crooked teeth. There are scars that pan all over my skin. I wonder, who would want that on a cover of a magazine? No amount of photoshop could fix all the mistakes.

Who would want anything to do with someone like me? I'm just poor white trash. I'm another waste of space. God's mistake.

Ha, a boy can dream. I'd have to sell my soul to the devil to become something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look who decided to update~! So, thanks everyone for reading. :)**

* * *

I think I was dreaming. I wasn't too sure. It was like a faded tape played back again. Everything was fuzzy and hard to understand. Every once and a while I felt a stab in my side.

Three girls of different shapes and styles stood in front of me.

The first girl was wearing a similar parka I used to don. It was a bright pink with white trimmed fir. She sneered at me tightening the strings. Her skin was kind of ugly and odd. She reminded me of a snotty brat. I didn't really care for her much.

The second girl had pretty long blond hair that was tied in bow. She was very pretty compared to the first girl but her manners were a little outlandish. She picked her nose lazily. She was off in a daze. I don't even think she was aware I was standing right there.

The last girl...

I could feel hard blow into my ribs. It was like a bull kicked at my side.

My eye shot open and I nearly jerked forward. My vision adjusted back to the real world. I noticed this kid standing above me. The sun eclipsed his figure and he was nothing but a shadow. He had the nerve to kick me again.

It seemed like an asshole thing to do and the first person to come to mind was Craig. I couldn't help it. The guy ain't that nice.

I swore under my breath as my eyes shut again. "Craig, your such an ass."

"Kenneth,"

Now I was awake.

Nobody ever called me that. It was always Kenny or McCormick, never once was I called Kenneth.

I struggled to get back up since I was just ruthlessly stomped out of my dreams. I rubbed my eyes as the man pressed on. "Kenneth."

I noticed the voice was deeper and full of sophistication. The way he each vowel was smoothly spoken brought me displeasure. This man's voice was oddly irritating and charming in its own way.

"Mmmhat?"

He shifted on his foot and the shadows left his face. Oh, what a pleasure. Damien Thorne the psychopath.

I noticed his eyebrows first, which reminded me of fuzzy caterpillars glued to his forehead, arch into a confused look.

"What do you mean _what_? School is over." Damien cooed.

I sat up slowly, brushing the snow and dirt that collected onto my hoodie. "Why didn't Craig wake me up?"

"I don't have _all_ the answers. At least I came to get you." he started. "You look like you've seen a ghost of some sort."

"Just a dream, it... was really bizarre."

"A bizarre dream you say? Rather odd." he grinned. His ugly teeth were jutting out from his mouth. And don't get me started on his eyes…

Damien's eyes could petrify even Medusa. There is a flame behind all that coal. There was something about the way he looked at you that could make you stop in fear. He was unapproachable and a little frightening. Those eyes did not help his cause either.

I watched cautiously as Damien put out his hand. I had to double take. Damien being nice, I really must be dreaming. His hand looked harmless enough except how menacing his nails seemed.

It was oddly familiar. Not his hands but this whole scenario. Maybe Déjà vu? I dunno, I never believed in that stuff. It always seemed like something someone would make up. Stranger things have happened though.

I gripped his hand as he drug me to my feet. Before I had the chance to speak he abruptly turned away from me.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. I'll be seeing you very soon. Do take care. Ta-Ta."

With that he walked off. Who the hell says, 'ta-ta' anyways?

My jaw opened ready to spout out a smartass reply but he was too far away anyways. I shoved my hands in my pockets before thinking back on the whole scenario.

A dream about three girls. Seemed pretty normal enough. Maybe I inherited the Playboy mansion. I felt a large grin spread across my face.

I brushed it off, a dream is a dream. I crossed over to the front of the school to the usual spot.

The usual spot was near the end of the building. We would gather there after school and walk home.

I don't like riding the bus, there I said it. I hate that thing more than Cartman and stale pop tarts combined. I mean, it's a death trap. Somehow I'm going to end up dead. Walking is safer anyways.

It gave me more time to hang out with the guys and I don't think people want to hear the crackle and bang of my go-go action Bronco every morning and every afternoon.

I hurried to see Cartman and Kyle standing around bitching. They were totally made for each other. The only way they communicated was through shouts and punches like damn monkeys at the zoo. Jesus Christ, don't ever have a hangover and be around them. Big mistake.

"Kahl you don't understand anything. I told you before; Jews have large noses. My nose is just buff."

"That doesn't even make sense! You're not buff or big boned. You're a conceded monger who eats cheesy poofs all damn day."

"Hey, where's Stan?" I said as coolly as possible.

I just wanted to punch them both out. It's like a wife and husband in the next room shouting 'til day break. Its 3 am and you have to be at work in two hours.

Yeah, it's that kind of hate.

Kyle tried to yell over Cartman. "He's trying to suck face with Wendy."

Cartman clicked his fingers together like a mad scientist. "The keyword here is trying. I'll be surprised if he can keep his lunch down without barfing all over her. Me and Kahl here made a bet. I intend on winning."

I glowered over at Kyle. That's low even for him. Kyle just crossed his arms before turning his attention back at that jellyroll.

"What? You going to make a bet to suck his balls again?" I said lamely.

"I know I'm going to win this bet. Stan and Wendy have been off and on for a while now. He won't. I'm going to show Cartman that he can't win all the time."

I shrugged my shoulders watching the kids gather into the buses. Some running, some walking and some looking lost. That lost kid happens to be Butters, I swear that kid needs to pay more attention to what's going on around him.

Stan came moping up to us. "Hey guys."

"Dude, did you kiss her?"

"Kyle." His face changed into a smug look. "A little. I didn't feel sick at all!"

"Looks like Stan here is becoming a man." I patted his back. "I bet maybe you can get to second base in a few years or so."

Stan grinned brushing his nose. That guy was absolutely gushing. It was cute to see Stan as a goo-goo teenager. It was refreshing, you know?

Kyle nudged Cartman. "I believe you owe me something."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kahl."

"Cartman, you said... My fifty bucks."

"What's going on?" Stan peered over to the two.

Here is where the real fireworks start.

"It wasn't me who bet money on if you could keep your barf down." Cartman frowned at the redhead beside him. "It was all Kahl. He told me he could make a quick buck off you. I tried to tell him how insensitive it was but his Jewness couldn't stay away from money."

"Jewness? What the hell is that supposed to mean fatass?" he intervened.

Alright, time to use my Kenny powers. I tried diffusing the situation quickly.

"Look, Kyle told me that he had a lot of faith in you and he believed that you could kiss her. And look, you did and that's all that matters." I tried to sound as sincere as possible.

Everything went quiet for a long while. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Stan's face was unreadable and I was starting to doubt it worked.

"Some friends you are." he spat out.

Oh god. Well, that put the nail in the coffin. The air got dense with uneasiness.

Stan face lightened with a smile. Kyle and Cartman beamed back. I let out a quiet sight of relief. We definitely were one big fucked up family.

Kyle started down the sidewalk as a few buses headed out to their destinations. I threw my hands behind my head enjoying the sun.

"I love yew guys." Cartman whipped around to Kyle. "Except you Khal."

Stan grabbed his bridge of his nose as the two were at each other throats again. I just tightened the hood uninterested.

Maybe not so much a family.

I felt Kyle slam into me. Cartman probably shoved him again. That was his big thing now to use his weight against everyone.

I noticed Kyle's hate was gone.

I always liked Kyle's fro. His red curls nearly matched the hue of his face. I gotta say I feel bad for him sometimes. Kyle was always at the butt of his jokes. I used to be but I just faded into the background.

"Cartman, stop pushing people, you're going to get someone hurt!"

I saw the ushanka near the edge of the sidewalk, not in the middle of the road with traffic either. Just a safe distance away. I looked both ways before I hurried out. I bent down grabbing it. I got to my feet to see that damn yellow death trap heading straight for me.

Nowhere to go, I braced myself as it slammed into me.

I could hear the faint cry of Kyle along the lines of, 'Oh my god, they killed Kenny', or something to that effect.

I saw a bright light and then...

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my centerfold on the ceiling staring back at me. I peaked down at my hands.

Nothing but the same few scars and burns. Still in one piece I suppose.

I still felt nauseous from the whole thing. My bones ached and my head was pounding. I felt like I got hit by a bus, literally and figuratively.

My alarm clock shone 2:43 am.

I laid back trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I groaned, giving up. I leaning over turning on my bed side lamp. Hell, I even grabbed a magazine while I was there. This one was one of my _special_ ones.

I always wonder if they always airbrush the girls. I think back to Wendy and feel a little guilty for looking at these centerfolds. Damn Wendy and her constant feminist outbursts, now I can't even look at porno the same.

I heard a flicker as the light dimmed. Great, electricity is out. I thought I paid it on time, unless my check bounced. If it did I'm very screwed.

I laid back.

Speaking of hot women...

I have an image of the perfect girl. She'd be strong and caring. She'd be tomboyish and not afraid to get dirt under her nails. She'd be beautiful and curvy. I want her to have a little meat to her bones too.

At first I think of Bebe. We always shared a very odd relationship but then my mind wandered to Tammy.

Clyde was right. A little spit shine and she'd be cute.

What am I saying?

I peered up seeing the centerfold on the ceiling. I'm not going to be a stereotype. Poor kid with another poor kid? That's just sad.

I laid there for what seemed like hours thinking about everything up until this point.

Bored.

Everything is boring. Everything up until this point has been boring petty shit.

I curled my hands together jokingly. "Yo'... God, it's Kenny. Can something fun happen?" I waited for a response. The silence was my answer. I scoffed. "Well fuck you too."

The next morning I got ready for school. Same routine, same everything.

Everything was a blur until English. I took my seat nearly nodding off. I held my head. Resisting the urge to put my head down and catch a bit of shut eye.

Cartman passed me my book bag.

I looked at it then at Cartman, he pursed his lips. "You owe me."

I shrugged before getting out my essay papers. Kyle came in the door not long after. His green ushanka was gone and his fiery red curls twisted around his face. He shot me a glare before taking a seat next to Stan.

They don't remember me walking with them. I wonder what happened to the hat. I was holding it when I died. Maybe it disappeared along with me. Maybe it doesn't exist anymore.

I scratched my head, I should write sci-fi books.

I saw Tammy at the front of the class in front of Craig.

She would brush her messy locks from her face and stretch from time to time. I was so enthralled with her. She was strange and different and refreshing.

She wasn't monotonous. She wasn't the same and she wasn't boring.

My eyes shifted towards the window. Something caught my eye. A pink coat.

A pink coat?

I did a double take. Nothing but cars in the parking lot.

The loud earsplitting bell rang in my ears. It about made me jump out of my skin.

I went on autopilot. I let my legs lead the way as I stumbled through the crowded halls. Next was lunch.

I really didn't want to bothered today. Speak of the devil, Butters nearly jumped into me. "What are you going to eat for lunch?"

"Pizza." I replied quickly. The line was getting shorter and I could see the food laid out on the trays.

"Oh. Well, You were gone half the day. We thought you died."

I let out a low mumble. "Is that so?"

Butters fumbled with his fists. "Aw, shucks. I thought it was silly. The guys like makin' up stuff up. Especially Cartman. I know it couldn't of been true."

I just agreed with him, grabbing the same old pizza, peaches and milk.

Kyle and Cartman were getting into it again and I couldn't listen to it today. Strippers Island seems like a better place today at least. Those two are making me sick.

I sat down in the snow before wolfed down my pizza. My face contorted at the slightly sweet sauce. I dug around in my hoodie pulling out the cigarettes and lucky lighter. I opened the pack hesitantly. I hoped to god I didn't smoke them all.

I saw nothing but a nub. There wasn't left of it but at least two puffs.

I heard a bit of shuffling from Tweek and Craig walking towards me.

Tweek held his books tighter. He looked like he was back to his old self. His weirdly buttoned shirt and strange panicked face.

"The new girl wants your blood." he croaked out.

I gave a little laugh lighting up my cigarette nub. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Tammy in calculus and she was talking about you. She kept asking questions, I got so scared I yelled out and ran." he flinched. "What if she wants to cut off your nipples and collect them like some sick game? Ngh…"

"Eh, Tweek?" I started.

He covered his chest. "She ain't getting my nipples man."

Craig glanced over at Tweek with an indifferent look. "Did you take your meds today?"

"Agh! I couldn't. The underwear gnomes wouldn't let me. I was up all night! They're planning an attack."

Clyde came up behind Craig, swiping his hat. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late I was busy making out with Red."

Craig gave him a look and Clyde froze, giving his hat back without another word. I wish I had that look that could make people take me seriously.

Tweek twitched. "Liar. You were getting another lunch for yourself."

Clyde hung his head. "Well…Okay I was."

I stifled back a chuckle. Clyde was a bit of a glutton. "Are we staying out here all day today?"

Tweek shuddered violently. "Don't leave me alone with Tammy the nipple-thief!"

"Tweek for the last time-" Craig started before Clyde spoke up.

"She steals nipples?!" Clyde squealed. "No way dude!"

I shook my head at his stupidity and Tweek's imagination. Clyde would take anything and run with it. Getting those two together was like watching a train wreck.

We all sat in a circle under the pine trees in silence. Tweek squirmed trying to button the snaps on his shirt before I heard Clyde again.

"Looks like Token isn't coming today." Clyde brushed his chin with his fingers. "Tweek, you think… No… Never mind, it couldn't of happened."

"What?!" Tweek shook tugging at Craig's shirt.

"Maybe, just maybe…"Clyde's grin got wider. "Tammy stole his nipples?"

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek shook Craig's shoulder. "We gotta save him!"

Craig brushed the top of his head. It reminded me of a pet owner and a dog. It was one of those rare moments where Craig's facade would disappear for a little bit. His sociopathic tendencies would disappear for just a few seconds.

"Tweek, what gives you the idea Tammy steals nipples?"

"I..." Tweek jerked before nearly whispering out. "I don't know. Maybe, I need to take my meds."

"There's nothing to worry about." Craig gave him a small smile.

Tweek sunk back, letting out a sigh of relief.

We sat outside in a little circle smoking cheap cigarettes and talking about life. Craig was usually quiet, Tweek would go into spasms and tug at his hair talking about therapy and Clyde would make a list of girls he'd get with that he'd never get.

I would listen but I really had nothing to put in.

The final bell rug out as students poured out of the building.

I got to my feet dying the cigarette in the snow. "See ya."

"Remember Kenny." Tweek placed cupped hands over his chest.

Clyde did the same, covering his man-boobs. Clyde probably believed Tweek in his gullible ways.

I got to the usual spot where the guys would all wait. Stan brushed the snow with his feet. Kyle stared off in another direction with his arms crossed and Cartman was munching on a few chips.

"We ready to go?" I said.

Kyle snorted. "I don't know, are you going to revert?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been skipping like crazy."

"Don't baby me. Don't you dare treat me like a kid," I started. "These are my decisions not any of yours."

"What about the drugs then Kenny?" Kyle shouted.

"That's the past." I stated.

We started to walk home. Everyone was moving farther and farther away from me. I notice Cartman take an immediate right turn in another direction.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kyle growled out.

I saw Cartman trudge passed his house. "We're taking a little trip."

"Where are we going?"

"I heard that Tammy lives next to Stark Pond."

I noticed it. Near the clearing there was a tent.

It was still the colder parts of winter and the pond had a nice sheet of ice over it. That new girl was stirring a steaming pot. She held a stick close to her as she did it. It reminded me of a witch over a caldron.

I heard Cartman snicker. "There she is. She's way poorer than Kinny."

And I knew exactly what he was gonna do. He was going to make her life hell. He did it to everyone all the time anyways. We used to be close to friends then he replaced me with Butters. Hell, everyone replaced me.

I saw her by a little makeshift fire pit and on it sat a pot of water. She was watching it boil. She held a tree branch in her hand. I saw her skit it to a macaroni box. She bent down and felt it again.

She was humming something before grabbing the box in her hands again.

She stopped everything when she heard us approach.

She looked up in surprise. "Who's there?" she demanded. Her eyes darted around like she was caught doing something she shouldn't have.

She had a tiny tent and a pit for making foods. I saw some of her text books lying by the tent.

I noticed she really never spoke to any of us until now.

Stan smirked his hand outstretched. "My name is Stan and that's Kyle. Welcome to South Park."

She didn't even make an attempt to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you guys but I'm a little busy right now."

Cartman snickered. "Nice camp. Why you boiling water?"

She turned to the boiling pot. "What does it look like?" She lifted the box of instant macaroni in his face.

Kyle looked dejected. "You're homeless?"

She was quiet now. She sort of shut down. She drug her feet in the dirt. "Not really... I live in a group home." She looked up again. "I hate it there so I sneak here and camp out."

Cartman rolled his eyes before yelling at her. "We don't like homeless people around here. If you haven't heard already. You're looking at the man who singlehandedly drove a herd of homeless people out of South Park."

She was quiet, looking away. Cartman strutted up to the boiling pot. He gave it a quick look down before he kicked over her pot. It made a loud clank as the hot water sprayed in every direction. The lonely pot rolled onto the thin layer of ice.

Stan muttered a simple, "Dude".

Kyle looked back up at him. "What the hell man? Have some respect!"

Cartman felt powerful when he was the bigger bully. He pointed to the tiny tent. "Is this where you sleep?"

He lifted his leg as he started to stomp the tent. Part of tent broke into pieces and she just stood there flinching slightly.

Cartman was wreaking her home and she just watched. He turned to her then growled, stepping closer to her. "Hey! Why aren't you getting mad? Why aren't you yelling? It isn't fun when you don't get angry! Are you blind or somethin'?"

She looked at him with piercing eyes. He turned pushing her lightly as if it was a joke.

Kyle let out a loud scream. "Cartman!"

Then I turned back to her. It was like if I was watching her in slow motion as she slipped off the edge of the shore out onto the ice below. Her head turned in every direction nervously.

She started scampering the opposite way.

I think we could all hear the crack and creaking of the ice. She was going the wrong fucking way! She was headed out in the direction of deeper water.

It was cracked all the way three feet apart in all directions.

"Shit! Don't move we'll get you!" Stan called out to the girl.

Well I haven't died today; I might as well save her. Mysterion can wait, here comes Kenny! I hurried over to thin ice getting my footing a few feet away.

Another moan and creak. "Who's there?"

"My name is Kenny. I'll get you. Stay where you are."

She tried shuffling toward me. Was she stupid or something? Then the inevitable happened. The ice gave out and like a disappearing act, she had vanished.

I had no choice now. I knew those guys were too pussy to help. I stripped off my signature orange hoodie. I scuffed my feet towards the gaping hole. The around ice me shattered under my feet unexpectedly.

All the air was knocked out of my lungs. I went towards the light of the hole. I gasped and huffed wiping my aching eyes. It was like fire on my skin.

Every breath I took was aching my lungs.

I took a long breath as I dove back into the fiery waters.

Drowning was all too familiar but I never drowned in freezing water. And I hope I wouldn't, just putting that out there.

I searched for her underneath the ice. My eyes burned from the frigid water. I couldn't see a lick of anything. I hope she hadn't drifted away by this point. Then I saw a glint of something. She was just at the bottom. The weeds and brush wrapped around her. I saw a few bubbles drift out of her mouth. She wasn't even making an attempt to save herself.

Eyes closed, body relaxed. Something about this situation made me uncomfortable.

I swam as fast as I could to get to her. Hypothermia would be the death of both of us. All you need is the water to feel comfortable and it would be all over.

I reached out for her and grasped her by her abdomen. I tugged at her. Her foot was tangled in weeds. I let out a flurry of bubbles. I was running out of air.

I fiddled with the brush tearing it off of her ankle and dragged her to the surface.

I popped up coughing and spitting up water.

I clutched her shoulder trying to keep her mouth and nose above water.

I tried to set her onto the ice but it just crumbled under my hands.

The ice was becoming unstable. I couldn't just fling her onto the ice. We we're stuck and my legs were getting numb. My breaths were getting harder and harder to get. I started to sink under the water.

I gagged on the ice water that entered my mouth.

…And the water was warmer now


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, I don't own South Park. Or Playboy... Or Photoshop... Haha, forgot to mention that! XD****  
****Thank you for all the support~! :)**

**Anyways, another updatey-doo~**

* * *

Those fuckers on shore were useless I swear.

"HELP!" I bleated out. "Don't just stand there."

I struggled to lift myself from the water but the ice crumbled under my fingertips. My legs were becoming heavy and I could barely keep my head above water.

This was it.

I knew if I died I'd wake up in my bed but what about this girl? She'd die and stay dead. I couldn't have that on my conscious. What would Mysterion do?

I felt my mouth slip under the water slightly as I attempted to push her above water even if it only propelled me further under the water.

Through the rippled surface I saw a certain redhead. That idiot. Now I'm going to have to save him too.

I noticed his hands fumble in the water, gripping her arms and yanking her from the depths and onto the ice above.

A certain orange sleeve with green trim entered the water.

It was like a fish to a hook, I clawed to the dangling sleeve.

Only something had dragged me further under the water.

I crooked my neck back. I saw a girl.

Not just any girl... the girl with the blonde hair. She gave a cheery smile before clawing at my ankle. I yelped, the rush of water went right into my lungs.

I had to do a double take. A girl? Under the ice?

I peered over my shoulder only to see bit of weeds and mud that clung to my ankle.

I hurried to the sleeve. Something wasn't right here. I gripped it, giving it an experimental tug. I felt hard yank on the sleeve as I went rushing to the surface. I sputtered, my lungs expanding with air more than ever.

I felt another tug as Kyle grunted loudly, heaving me out of the water and onto the ice. Immediately I felt bile and ice water explode out of my mouth. I coughed and gagged. My lungs were numb from the aching.

Kyle helped me to my feet, slinging me around his shoulder before dragging me to shore. I never knew he was that strong. I always pictured Kyle as the nerdy one but he's even stronger than me.

I raised my head weakly to see Stan already on shore with Tammy.

My damn heart was pounding right out of my chest. I thought I was going to die there for a minute. I think back only for a second, why would I think there was a girl under the ice anyways?

I think it was my imagination. I mean, why would there be a chick floating under the water?

I stopped Kyle, stretching slightly like it was no big deal. Yeah, I was putting on the tough guy act. I don't need another guy pulling me to shore like a helpless princess in dire need of rescue. I'm Kenny McCormick, the guy who dies like every day. I don't need anyone to help me walk.

I felt my legs buckle but I hid it as best I could before joining the guys around Tammy. I could hear the panic in Cartman's voice.

"Why isn't she breathing?" he began pressing his fat hands on her chest wildly. "Aw shit! Kahl killed her!"

"Me?! You're the one who pushed her!" Kyle snarled, yanking him off.

"Guys, stop. She needs mouth to mouth resuscitation. I can't because of my… problem." Stan grimaced.

We all looked at Kyle. I mean, he was the smarty pants. He glared us down before shrugging.

"Don't look at me, I don't know how to give mouth-to-mouth."

"The fucking know it all doesn't know mouth-to-mouth?!" Cartman sputtered.

Maybe he's starting to see the consequences of pushing a girl out onto ice, I dunno. All I know is that he's going to make it look like someone else did this.

The guys all looked over at me.

Do I have to do everything?

I got down on my knees and started to breathe through her, pressing down on her chest every so often. I resisted the urge to cop a feel.

What can I say? I'm a perv.

After what felt like a few minutes of pushing and breathing, I felt water creep into my mouth.

I shifted her over to her side as the ice water spewed out from her mouth. She kept spitting up more and more water. The normal peach skin still appeared peaked and her lips still had a tinge of blue.

"I don't have warm water at my house. What about you guys?" I said as coolly as I could. Yup the heating bill needs to be paid.

Stan gathered her up in his arms. "I do, let's go."

Cartman threw his arms up. "'Ey, what about me?!"

Stan took off while I struggled keeping the rest of them. Hell, even Cartman was faster than I was.

If she caught hypothermia, pneumonia or hell, frostbite, how were we going to explain it? Her spot was trashed. It would look like _we_ jumped her.

I felt myself nearly drop to my knees. My whole body was fatigued and I didn't think I could take another step without my body giving out. I felt another surge of adrenaline go straight to my head as I pushed on, catching up with Kyle and Stan.

I was already heading up the stairs to the bathroom when I heard the water start.

My throat was dry and my nose was dripping. I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering. I finally made it inside where Kyle and Stan made quick work of placing her in the bath.

Steam billowed from the faucet.

"She's still not moving. What do we do?" I asked.

Stan cupped some water in his hands, splashing the relatively hot water on her face.

The ice that clung to her hair started to melt. Her eyes opened after a few moments. She blinked, twisting all around.

"Are you okay?"

Her head snapped over to me. Tammy stared, studying me hard. Her teeth chattered louder than mine.

"Cartman almost killed Tammy." Stan started.

Kyle shook his fist, finishing. "That bastard."

Those two were something else. Eighteen years of hearing, "blah killed blah", and, "you bastards", and it's still just as annoying.

I turned my attention back to Tammy. She had this weird expression. It's like the whole things confused her. I mean, if that all happened to me I'd be beyond confused too.

A fat guy destroying my stuff and then almost drowning somehow? I guess it did happen a little quick.

"You saved me. What's your name again?"

"Kenny."

"The guy on the ice?" I shook my head. She probably didn't remember my face because of the whole ordeal, again, I don't blame her.

Cartman finally came in the bathroom door, panting loudly. "Y…you guys! S... Slow down!"

She lifted herself out of the water. She was probably startled by that jerk.

"I'll get her some clothes. She's sopped." Stan got up suddenly and went out of the room. Kyle followed close behind along with the fatass. I could still hear they're bickering about who killed who.

In a time like this they would still bicker.

I could see her red shirt starting to lose its shape and slump over her shoulders. She sat herself up in the water, she was grabbing around to my face then to my hair. She ran her fingers through the ice chunks. "Ken, you're cold too. See? You need this bath more than me."

Clyde was right, after all the dirt and muck was gone she was cute. The only thing that was unattractive about her was her eyes.

I know what you're thinking, but her eyes looked revolting. Her eyes had this uncomfortably red look to them. Like, they looked dry and irritated. Also, there was like a film covered over her eyes.

I haven't ever seen something so odd and disgusting. I looked away. They were unsightly.

Then again, it could have been from the water. I always hated the feeling of opening my eyes under water anyways.

"Are you okay?"

She shifted again. "Aw, well I'm fine Ken. Don't need to worry 'bout me. I'm worried about you."

I felt myself chuckle a little. "I'm fine. You need to warm up anyways."

I got really quiet besides the two tooth and nail in the other room.

She grinned up at me. "Looks like I owe ya then."

"I guess you do. You don't suppose you steal nipples right?"

She was put off for a moment before going into a giggling fit.

Stan and Kyle came into the room with a large shirt and pajama pants. Cartman followed short.

"I'm cold too guys!" Cartman faked a shiver. "Brrrr!"

"Cartman shut up." Kyle intervened.

I helped her out of the water and to her feet, wrapping a nearby towel around her shoulders. Stan held out the clothes to her. I don't think she noticed because after a minute he got impatient. "Here you go Tammy."

"Oh," She reached out gingerly. "Thanks."

Kyle, being the mother hen he was, pushed us out of the bathroom and out to the hallway to give us a good talking to probably.

"I can't believe you almost killed someone. You almost killed a _person_ fatass!" Kyle hissed.

"I didn't know she'd start running the other way. I just gave her a tap."

"You destroyed her property! What if she files a police report or something? I told you not to push people. I told you this was going to happen."

"So! It was an accident anyways, like I said."

The door opened suddenly and she stepped out.

She had a funny smile on her face, her hair up in the towel. "I know he didn't try to drown me. Accidents happen."

How did she even hear that?

"What?! How is that _possibly_ okay? He almost killed you and Kenny." Kyle intervened, glaring at her.

"See Kyle? She's okay with it. Now you just need to accept my compliments."

She unfolded the towel placing it on my head giving me a quick smile. "Thanks. I think I need to go home now."

"In this freezing weather with just a shirt and pajama pants? Not to mention a wet head, you'll get sick. Cartman destroyed your stuff."

"You're welcome." Cartman crossed his arms, looking bitter.

"Will someone go with me really quick to clean it up so someone doesn't scavenge it then? Then I'll go straight to the group home."

Stan pursed his lips. "Dude, you sure? It's freezing out there."

"I'll be real quick."

I left my trusty jacket on the ice anyways. "I will."

"Good, it'll only take a few seconds and I'll be on my way." Tammy hurried me down the stairs and out the door.

We started back to Stark's Pond. She held her arms close to her, sniveling. She coughed before clearing her throat. I bet she still felt like she had water in her lungs to. I know mine do.

Something about this whole situation was bothering me, just a little.

"Tammy, how do you like South Park?"

She let out a little laugh. "Not normal, that's for sure."

I felt her hand entwine with mine as she walked closer to my side. I grinned to myself. Was that a hint? Is she dropping hints?

Awesome.

"Here we are Tam."

She bent over and got her stick. I felt my hand swing out to give her bottom a good pat but I had to stop myself. I hate impressing girls. It's like a job, if you make the wrong move they won't want anything to do with you.

She tapped it and skit it around the ground.

I searched for my orange hoodie on the ice. Thankfully, it was still lying there.

While she packed I snagged her stick. I got out on the ice and leaned out to brush my jacket towards me. I wasn't going anywhere near that gaping hole.

Thankfully a few more inches and it snagged against my orange hoodie. I pulled it up from the ice and shook it a few times. A few condoms flew out like an explosion.

One flew right at her thigh. She blinked a few times and lifted it into her hands. She felt it in her fingers. "Condoms?"

"Oh! Ha-ha... ha-ha, no. It's uh… portable balloons. I- uh, do parties!" I ripped open the package and blew into it. It made me almost sick to my stomach. I blew a boring looking enlarged oval. "Ta-da?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh- okay then. Cool."

She went back to stuffing her bags while I spat out that 'balloon'. After a few minutes the place was cleared besides the lone pot lying out on the ice.

"Well, I gotta get back to the group home. I hope I don't get into anymore trouble. Thanks again."

She started off going her on her way.

I felt kinda bad that she had to go to a group home. She seemed like she really liked it near Stark's Pond, and Cartman kinda destroyed her belongings and almost killed her. Not a really good first impression.

"Why don't you stay with me?" I blurted out. "We'll have fun. I-I got a space heater and a bed. It's comfy. I bet it's warmer than the tent and cozier than that home."

I have no idea why I said that.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Mi casa es su casa." I sneered. "If I didn't want you there I would have offered."

"What about your parents? They wouldn't like a girl staying there."

"I live alone." I snatched her hand, tugging her playfully. "Besides, it'll be fun right?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why can't you? Got a dog to look after? A manicure? Maybe a husband?" I joked.

Maybe I could break the ice a little with her. She seemed a little stiff.

She shrugged before answering. "I don't really have anywhere else to go... So, okay, I guess I'll go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Every time I post a chapter I get really embarrassed and super nervous. XD****  
****I dunno why...**

**Here's an update~!**

* * *

"We'll have so much fun. It's ah… a cozy little apartment."

I lead her to the little, one bedroom apartment across the train tracks. You know, that part of town that your mom and dad never let you ride bikes near. It was one of those shifty places where everyone was strapped for cash.

Broken cars in the front lawns and poor stricken families that fight too much, it was all too familiar to me.

Of course South Park had a rougher side, not exactly city 'rough' but comparable.

I unlocked the door and gave it a quick push. It squeaked and squealed noisily. I still have to fix those hinges. It was a pig sty but I think she'd over look it.

I gave a quick bow, gesturing her inside. "Welcome to my abode. Make yourself at home."

She was silent for a second. "Want to give me the full tour?"

I gave a grin before leading her to the next room. It was starting to get on my nerves that she would murmur out numbers. I mean, I know everyone has different ticks. When I get nervous I tap my fingers but counting? That's just a little odd.

I guess everyone is a little different.

"This is the living room. Not that great but hey, it's nice place to crash."

She thumped the TV tenderly. "Oh! Do you have a TV?" she clicked the button and it came to life with moans and groans. I quickly turned it off.

You see, I love tapping the neighbor's dirty channels but I always forgot to change those certain channels...

"Wait, it only works for a few seconds?"

"I know, I need to fix that."

There was an uncomfortable silence before I pushed her back into the kitchen.

"Um, look at this. You can make smores near it. I know it kinda smells like oil but it's really cool." I tried flicking it on when I heard a fluttery laugh.

"Wouldn't that make the smore taste like oil?"

"It's better than raw smores." I joked. "Let me show you the bedroom." I hinted slightly.

She looped arms with me again before gasping. She ran her fingers along the long scab on my arm. "Jeez Ken, this feels painful."

"Oh that? Huh, I don't remember what happened."

And it's true. I don't remember anything. I still get a few bruises and bumps from dying and the occasional lost tooth.

"You've been picking it," She beamed up at me. "You don't wanna die from an infection do you?"

Of course she was joking. I didn't think she knew about me. Everyone always forgot I died. Over and over. She wouldn't know about it anyways.

The scare on my arm didn't bother me it was that staple mark. That looked infected.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I mocked.

I opened my bedroom door. I heard that messy people are extremely creative. I must have been the king of Imaginationland. Piles of clothes strung out across the room and variety of random things on the floor. There were dishes layered up on my night stand.

"And this is where we'll sleep."

"We?" she looked at me questioningly.

"You don't wanna sleep on the couch, it's too bumpy." I smiled.

All I could do was coax her to sleep in my bed and a little joking from there and she would be nothing but another conquest.

Isn't that the funniest thing about my charm? I could sweet-talk anyone with a little perseverance. I could have anyone I wanted with little to no effort but I guess all McCormick's are like that.

"Then you sleep on the couch." she threw it right back at me.

Damn, I guess this might be harder than I thought.

"Me? No, I hurt my back a while ago and I can't sleep on it." I said cleverly.

"Then I will."

I swallowed hard, there was no way. "If you insist."

She grinned slyly. Wait, did she just win? what?! This is unheard of. Eh, maybe it might be fun then have someone give up right away. I'll let her win this time.

Tammy set down her bags while I gathered up some blankets. I handed her a few pillows. I arranged a little makeshift bed for her on the couch. It didn't look all uncomfortable.

She smiled graciously. "Sorry, I really don't sleep in strangers beds."

She gave a tiny yawn plopping on the couch. I sat on the floor next to the couch.

She snuggled into the pillow. "Where are your parents?"

"Mama's in jail and dad's dead." I slouched into the couch. "I got this place after I turned eighteen. I got a job at a younger age and worked my ass off. I saved money to get an apartment and here I am."

"What happened to you dad?"

I grabbed my arm uneasily, tracing the scar. "Well, he died from drugs."

"How?"

"Too much of a bad thing is pretty bad, ya know?" I sighed, I wished she'd just dropped the whole thing.

"You ready for college?"

"Fuck that. I would rather just work at my shitty job come home and relax. I don't want to pay on loans until I'm dead."

"So?" she pressed on.

"So I'm happy working as a chicken guy. I get food to take home and I get an apartment that has running water and _sometimes_ electricity." speaking of electricity it's back on, thank god.

"What about the TV?"

"Oh, I tap my neighbor's cable." I felt a crooked grin sweep over my face.

She shifted again on the couch. I hate that thing. It smelled like piss and mildew but what do expect? I got it off the side of the road.

Now I feel kinda bad letting her sleep there.

She sat up. "My mama was always drunk and pa had a strong fists for bein' high. I spent my time on the streets. I never did wanna come home. I hated my house."

"You have any friends?"

"A few. Damien and Pip are pretty close to me."

"Damien? Why him? He's evil." I turned to her, watching her fumble with the blankets.

"Damien is like a brother to me Ken. He's always helping me and Pip." She giggled. "You know the funniest thing about him? He loves TV dramas. He can watch soap operas for hours."

"Really? That's disturbing." I gave a good hearty laugh. The big bad Damien loves cheesy soap operas? Wow.

"He collects a lot of weird things too. He loves marionettes and the works. I dunno why either."

"Huh, never imagined him to be that type."

"Lots of people say you're the biggest perv in school. Are you?"

I chewed on my lip. "So what if I am? It's only eight. Don't go to sleep."

"Sleep is good anyways." She was always looking in a different direction. She shifted into the covers. "What do you cherish Kenny?"

"I dunno. I cherish nothing I guess."

"You'll know what you cherish someday. As soon as you notice it, you'll know you never want to see it go away."

"Yeah…" I let out a hum in response. I wasn't really listening. "Ain't the savior supposed to get a little prize for saving Mary Jane?"

"I don't have to give you anything."

"Too bad miss pricy pants. I saved your life and you owe me."

She leaned into my side kissing my cheek clumsily. "Satisfied?"

"Eh," I responded. "Night."

She buried herself back into her cocoon. "Night Ken."

I shifted going to my room, flopping down in my bed.

I was up pretty much the whole night. I wanted to sneak away for a while and go somewhere. I wondered how Karen was holding up.

When I did close my eyes something weird happened.

I was having another dream. I could tell. This time it wasn't about girls this time to my disappointment.

I remember the flies and a man enclosed in shadow. All I could see was the faint red orbs that shone.

"I'll do it but…" everything got hazy I could barely make out what he said. I couldn't see or tell what he was saying.

"I'll give anything for it. I'll give you anything." I begged. "I need this."

"Kenneth, really now? Begging?"

"You promised." I felt myself slam my fists down on the table in front of me. "You told me this could be done."

"Indeed I did. What man would I be if I lied to you?" he lifted the knife towards me. "You sure don't want the other ones then?"

"No."

I remember the blood leaking out of my arm onto a piece of paper but I couldn't get the bleeding to stop.

I squeezed at my arm as the nearly black substance sprayed all over my orange hoodie.

I flew up in bed breathing like a lunatic. In fright, I lifted my hoodie's sleeve to see the familiar crusty scab. I wiped the sweat that collected on my forehead.

I was taken aback. This scab and the man. Everything was connected. I don't know how but it's not familiar to me.

This is not monotonous.

Something very strange is happening.

Tammy hurried into the doorway with a plate. "Hey Ken, I made you breakfast."

She placed down a hot plate of waffles on my stomach. "Think of it as a payment for saving me."

I rubbed my face worriedly, trying to sound collected. "Oh, uh... Thanks Tammy."

"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I put on a facade as trying to appear that I even had an appetite. "Wow! Thanks Tammy." I sat up grabbing the plastic fork. "Nobody ever made me breakfast in bed."

"There's always a first time for everything isn't there?" She gave me smile. A genuine warm smile. I haven't gotten a smile like that in a while.

In a weird way, it comforted me.

"School starts in a little while… I thought we could just relax a little before leaving."

I agreed with a hum, chewing more of the fluffy pancakes. She began laying out her clothes on the bed.

"You're going to wear that shirt with those pants?"

"Got a problem with that?"

I pointed to the clothes, teasing. "You need a new wardrobe."

"That wasn't rude at all Ken." She stuck out her tongue before grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom.

I did my own little routine, smelling the clothes to make sure they were wearable. Yup, I live like a hobo.

She knocked on the doorway. "Wanna help me brush my hair?"

"Sure?" I lifted an eyebrow at her.

Uhh, can't she do that herself?

The edge of the bed dipped as she sat in front of me. I looked at all different layers and streaks. I actually never brushed a girl's hair before. Although, I have, Karen absolutely hated it so I never did it again.

I pressed the comb to her scalp nervously. What if she got pissed when I brushed her hair? Great, now I'm sounding like Tweek. I combed through her hair as carefully as I possibly could.

"You're done." I couldn't contain my sigh any longer as it passed through my lips.

She felt her hair. "Thanks Kenny. Want me to do yours?"

"…Uh… Sure?"

Again, something I've never had done to me.

She took my comb. She curled her fingers around my hair. Tammy began brushing each lock of long, messy blonde hair carefully. She was extremely gentle about everything.

I wasn't used to gentle. I was used to rough-… uhm, never mind. "This feels pretty good."

I made sure she looked pretty as I could. It threw me back how I used to take care of Karen. I gave her a few good squirts of my cheap cologne for good measure.

I felt myself smile. It was the first real smile I've given in a long while. It felt nice to smile again.

"I smell like a boy." she said blatantly.

"You smell like me, is that a bad thing?"

She gave a tiny giggle. "No, no… It's just boyish."

I held her hand on the way to school. She wandered not too far behind. Pip came rushing towards her.

"Miss Tammy, why is _Kenneth_ helping you?"

The way he said Kenneth made me want to punch him in his little face. Kenneth? Why do people call me Kenneth anyway? I've always been Kenny.

"Oh, Pip! You don't have to worry about me," Tammy started. "You see Ke-"

"Damien and I stopped down by Stark's Pond yesterday but you weren't there. You know how Damien gets."

"Oh, um... I'm staying with Kenny." She fidgeted slightly.

Something about this situation wasn't right.

"You can always come stay with me or Damien." He was looking me up and down, talking like I wasn't even there. That brat.

"No, really, it's fine."

"Oh Tammy, you're such a sweetheart. I'll escort you to your first class."

As soon as Pip reached for her I looped her arm with mine, tugging her closer to me. "Actually that won't be necessary, see? She's got me."

Pip looked a tad dejected before he shrugged it off. "Well, then I'll just help you when you and Kenneth don't share the same classes. Cheerio." he walked into the school building without another word or glance.

"That asshole was talking like I wasn't even there." I growled, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Ken, Pip can be difficult sometimes. He's really nice though."

"He's pushy. I don't like it."

* * *

A few hours later it was English. Time sure does fly .

I slouched in my seat as Clyde flopped on the top of my desk. "Did you get a piece yet?"

"Why do you care?"

"She does look a hell of a lot better. Did you hit it last night or what?" Clyde was practically squeaking in giddy. "I need to know the details~!"

Cartman munched on what I'm guessing was cheesy poofs behind me. "He probably did. Kinny sleeps with anything that breathes." He added.

"For your information she's just staying at my house for a little while and I didn't sleep with her."

Clyde's face fell. "Weak dude."

The bell rang and we all sat in attention, well some of us. The teacher heaved something in her arms before setting it down on Tammy's desk. The loud click and clang it made her jump.

It was weird. She stared at in questioningly before she started typing on it. I think she was writing on a typewriter? I think, it confused me why anyways.

Craig kept leaned over her shoulder.

Another day of working on this dumb essay, I think I had a grasp on what to write about. I started scribbling things down in my note book. The sounds of pencils of paper didn't bother me as much because of how hard I concentrated on what I was writing.

I looked up to see Tweek staring down at me. "Gah! You busy?"

"Huh? Where is everyone?"

"Gone. The bell rang."

He looked at me with his same ol' worried expression. "You don't do school work, what's up with you man?"

I got to my feet, shoving my belongings in my bag. "Let's just get to lunch."

I noticed Tweek hide his face with his books standing with me in the food line. "Kenny, can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot."

"What do you do for anniversaries?"

"Anni-whats? Well, first Tweek you have to be in a relationship."

"I'mdatingCraig!" he blurted out. "Don't tell anyone."

I felt myself jump. "You? Craig? Gay?"

He nodded worriedly. "My anniversary is coming up and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you guys go out for dinner or something? Do something romantic."

He flinched before nodding. "Romantic."

"That means take your meds and make sure your buttons are buttoned right, dude."

He gave me a hug darting with his food to the table. I stood there blinking confused. I collected my unhealthy, unsavory pizza and I sat down next to Craig. Now, Craig wasn't a gossiper he was just "observant"… Right, observant my ass. He was talking to Kyle and Stan.

"She's blind. She's using one of those Braille machines."

I opened my mouth in protest but an insult just came tumbling out. "Shut the fuck up Craig."

"I'm serious McCormick."

"You sure you wanna sit by Kenneth?" Pip held her plate almost hesitantly.

Cartman growled, stuffing his face. "You two can't sit here, only mah friends sit here and that's the guys. So move along Frenchie."

The Brit cursed under his breath. "I'm not French you pompous ass."

I noticed an aura behind me. Douchebag like energies. It could be only one person, Damien.

He glared at Cartman. "Pip, why aren't you assisting Tammy to my table?"

Pip squeaked. "Oh, Damien... Tammy wants to sit by Kenneth."

"I see." Damien snatched the plate from Pip. "Here you are Kenneth. Treat her like you would any dignified woman, we wouldn't want any mishaps with Tammy here. She happens to be close to me."

Damien nearly flung the styrofoam tray at me. With a little fumbling I caught it with ease. Cartman got to his feet, completely towering over poor Pip. "You guys need to-"

Damien pulled Pip behind him. Uh oh. I would never get into it with Damien, like ever. Prince of darkness and Satan's only offspring? Nope. Nope. Nope. Even if he likes soap operas...

Cartman lost the words in his throat as Damien started again.

"And you, detestable swine, if you even speak to Pip again I will take immediate action. Let me assure you, the results would be quite horrifying." he spat, each word dripping with venom.

The two were on their way back to their table.

"Ahaha... Uh- Man, Pip is in trouble and his faggy boyfriend is never too far behind." Cartman was still playing tough guy, of course I would too. Damien is pretty freaky.

Tammy was touching the table, patting and shifting her hands all around. She moved her hands all around, almost like they were feelers.

"What are you doing Tam?"

"Looking for the plate."

This alone caught me off guard. Now the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit.

I looked over at the group questioningly. "Um… Tammy? Can you see the plate?"

"Why would you say that, Ken?" her voice sounded hurt. "I-I'm blind. I can't see the plate."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm updating for the first time in a while. I feel like this chapter was okay. :)**

**I had to upload something... Even though its not the best.**

* * *

Everyone at the table went quiet.

Blind? Blind? Why didn't I see it before? The counting, the holding hands and the eyes _themselves_. I feel stupid, scratch that, an asshole. I can't believe I actually did that.

That fatass sitting near Kyle piped up. "Blind?! Ha, looks like we got us a poor Helen Keller."

Kyle, being the aggressive one he is, was first to point out how incredibly wrong that just was. "Cartman! Stop it!"

"No it's alright." She hid her fury in her cheeks. "I don't want your pity. I want you to treat me like you would any other girl."

"I don't like when he talks like that to you." I mumbled.

"Then ignore it." She raised the apple to her lips before taking a bite.

I gazed down at my pitiful looking pizza. Who wants to eat soggy pizza anyways?

Clyde broke the uncomfortable silence. "I need a smoke. You guys wanna go out for a smoke?"

Craig was the first one to stand up and Tweek followed.

Clyde glanced over at us. "Uh... McCormick, Tammy you wanna go too?"

We were standing under the pine trees at Stripper Island. Craig lifted his cigarette to his lips. Clyde just gossiped next to Token about Bebe. Tweek stood there well, tweaking out.

She leaned against the tree humming slightly, playing with my hand.

"You're the blind girl right?" Token spoke up.

"Yeah, I prefer if you use the name Tammy instead of blind girl." she snapped back.

Clyde waved his hand in front of her face and I slapped it away.

"Leave her alone, taco-fiend."

Craig mumbled from his cigarette hanging from his mouth. "He's just curious."

There was a quietness before she spoke up again.

She held my jacket closer. "Hah, it's fine. I get that a lot."

Clyde said almost dumbly. "Why are your eyes so red?"

"Oh that? Doctors say it's because I can't produce tears." she played with her eyelid. "See, not one ounce of water."

"You like clutching onto Kenny here." Token teased. "He doesn't stay with women long. You need to be careful with him."

Tweek added with a twitch. "H-He sleeps with a-any -GAH- thing that moves." He let out another cry. "He's way too much pressure."

I intervened. "I wouldn't say that." I glared at them. Couldn't they keep their mouths shut?

"That's okay, Kenny is his own man. He can do whatever with anyone."

Token raised a brow, seeming flabbergasted. "You're not going to date him?"

"I'm still right here-"

"I don't feel that way toward Kenny."

"W-What?"

I wasn't expecting that.

Craig had a humorous grin plastered across his face. "Ouch, someone just got friend-zoned."

"That's not what I meant... I just I haven't really gotten to know Kenny all that good."

Clyde took Craig's cigarette as they stood smoking casually with us.

Tweek folded his hands, placing it under his chin dreamily. "I think you two look cute. Just a bit better than Bebe."

I shot him a glare.

"Bebe?" she spoke up. "Who's that?"

Craig's nasally voice reached me. "His friend with benefits."

I face palmed.

She giggled, patting my arm. "You didn't tell me that."

"I guess it slipped my mind." I hissed through my teeth, giving them a menacing glare.

I wonder what she was thinking. I heard the bell ring in the distance.

We were just about to leave when I saw Damien. He was lurking near the entrance of Stripper's Island. "Move along Kenneth. I am escorting Tammy to her next class."

She brightened. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Damien usually helps me to my classes after lunch."

He smirked menacingly before she looped arms with that asshole.

Craig uttered out. "She's bad news hanging out with Damien. I don't trust her."

After a few more agonizing classes it was the end. Thank god that final bell rang when it did. I noticed Damien talking to Tammy near the buses. He put his hand on her head like she was some kind of dog.

She leaning up on her toes to his cheek, planting a fat kiss on it.

Fucking bastard.

I came up behind her, squeezing her sides. She shot up letting out a squeal.

Damien groaned. "Your idiot in shining armor is here."

"Kenny!" She bounced up at me, hugging my neck. "I missed you!"

I'll ignore that she knew instantly shining idiot was me.

"You did? It was only a few hours."

"Well, it was a long time."

Damien placed a hand on my shoulder. "Make sure to treat Tammy with respect. She isn't some kind of toy."

I nodded. When he walked off, I let out a loud sigh. Whew, he's like some kind of dad.

She walked home with me and the group.

"What's all that with Damien?" I asked. The group looked over, probably for more mouthwatering gossip.

"Damien? He was the first guy I met when I came to South Park. He's a pretty good friend of mine."

"So, a blind man walked into a store…"

I growled. "Shut the fuck up fatass!"

"Kenny," She turned and glared at me. "Stop it."

Stan and Kyle nudged each other. I was getting red in the face. I grabbed her wrist. She stumbled into me.

"Stop being such a push over. He's making fun of you."

Cartman sneered. "Kenny stop bullying her, she clearly wants me to compliment her handicap."

I was getting really angry.

"Kenny… I can handle myself." she threw down my hands. "I don't need to be protected just because I'm blind. I am normal. I'm not some defenseless girl who needs rescue."

"Wow, what a bitch." Cartman sneered..

I unlocked the door putting the doorknob in her hands. "This is my apartment. I'm going to work."

She went inside without a goodbye.

Stan placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You're going to see Bebe aren't you?"

I growled. "So?"

Kyle frowned. "You lied to her. She isn't going to trust you if you just go screwing around and telling her you're at work. What if she finds out?"

I twirled on my heel to Kyle. "Let's get something straight. One, I'm Kenny McCormick. Two, I can screw anyone I want. Three, she's not my girlfriend and sure is not my wife last time I checked."

I twirled my wrists, pointing to Bebe's house. "Screw you guys I'm going Bebe's."

I could hear Cartman faintly say as I trudged away. "Wow, what an asshole."

Later that evening, I came home to see her laying on the couch writing with that small machine of hers. My hands reached around her to her hands.

"Hmm, you smell different Kenny."

"I don't know why you'd think that." She shimmied away. "How did you go blind?"

She was a little put off. She continued touching the keys. "Xerophthalmia. That's why my eyes are so… This. There always dry and they hurt. If I close them it feels like sand paper. I get these ugly bumps and I…"

"Xero-pha-wha? What's that?"

"Vitamin A deficiency. I think it happened when I was a kid, but I really don't remember."

"Well you're pretty. Especially your eyes." I lied.

She reached out her hands feeling my face."You're kinda cute Ken."

I gave a laugh grabbing her hands. "Kinda?"

I entwined my fingers with hers.

"You smell like perfume. Have fun?"

"Yeah. That's the whole point of work." Shit. I peeked over her shoulder. I switched the subject quickly. "What are you writing? Adventure of the bumps?"

She was quiet. "Actually the bumps are called Braille."

"That didn't answer my question."

She continued to type on the type writer. "I'm writing the essay for English."I twisted to her when she turned away.

I tried cuddling into her neck before she moved away. "Aw, you don't wanna cuddle with me?"

"Nope, why don't you cuddle someone else?" I felt the cold of her voice even though it seemed laced with innocence. She was jealous.

* * *

We were taking a small stroll to school. There wasn't too much to rush for, it was just school after all.

"Tammy where did you come from?"

"Oh, North Park… I got kicked out of the group home there and place here in South Park. When I first transferred they wanted me to carry a stick. I told them to shove it up their ass. And then I met Damien. He showed me all the sights, so to speak."

"What else?" I asked curiously.

"Not much. I grew up in a poor family with three friends. I don't know where they are now."

I stopped in the spot Pip would escort her from one class to another, it was between two lockers. "Well, you got me, Damien and Pip."

She beamed up. "I got you."

"And I got you."

Damien lurked over to her side, putting his arm into hers. "Good afternoon…"

"Is Pip not taking me to algebra?" she questioned.

"We have the same class; I thought it would be more convenient."

I watched them leave and I couldn't help feel jealous.

At lunch Tammy practically hauled me to Damien. She always hung out with him. At least, that's what Butters says. His gossip is usually right.

She was always talking to him and sitting with him. Hell, we knew each other from way, way back. He could be an asshole with a sophisticated vocabulary but he was insightful. When I died as a kid we would play in Hell. I remember how much fun it was to die with him around. He grew up to be a little like his father.

When I died, he didn't visit or play anymore. When he came up from Hell a few years ago he didn't talk to me. In fact he ignored my existence.

I call it middle school syndrome. Everyone had that friend who is in middle school that grows up and eventually becomes distant in high school. Well, it's like that but hell was middle school.

And all this talk about blindness stared to really rub me the wrong way.

I took a seat across from Damien.

"Afternoon Damien." Tammy waved pleasantly.

"Likewise Tammy. Hello Kenneth." He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "Here for business or pleasantries?"

"I just wanted to talk. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I am busy at the moment."

I peered over to read the book cover. 'She call's to the heart?' A drama and a dirty romance book? Okay, Damien must be a pushover.

"Look." She stated sternly. "You told me, you're the Devil's son."

"What of it?"

"Well, can't you make me see or something?"

"You mean a contract? I am the Anti-Christ not a genie."

Tammy bent over the table, glaring at him. "You don't have to be so mean."

"Yes, yes. I am not making a contract with either of you." He closed his book noisily. "First of all, neither of you are serious about the occult. I would never endanger your souls."

"That's lame." I said lowly. "Signing a contract would endanger us? It would make our lives a little more exciting."

"Kenneth would know of course. I forgot I was talking to someone who already made a contract."

"I didn't." I withdrew from the conversation slightly. "You must have me confused with someone else."

Tammy and Damien glanced at me like I was growing another head. "Yes, right. Anyways, I have much work to attend to and I am far too busy at the moment."

Pip came out of nowhere with his lunch in hand. "Damien, you're awfully friendly today." He plopped next to him. "Must you be so charismatic?"

Damien put his head in his hand. He's way too melodramatic. "Pip you are so dreadfully polite. You do the smiling and I'll stick to reading this book."

"Well then," Pip cluttered the things on his plate. "Why are you sitting here Kenneth?"

"I uh," I broke the long silence, "Tam, why don't we sit at our table?"

"I guess I should go." I noticed Damien's fingers brush against hers before she drew away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey~ :D look who's back!**

**Why is it I think Craig is the lead singer of Weezer? Every time I hear the sweater song I'm like, "Whoa! Craig is a singer now?" PSHH... I'm tired. XD**

**Anyways, a quick update. I promise I'll update way more. I love this story to death even though the real stuff hasn't started quite yet. It's just a pain to correct since the chapters are annoyingly long. .**

* * *

Bebe and I took a little detour into the park for a little make out session. It was romantic and stuff. At least that's what I've read from those dirty women magazines. Who reads those anyways?

...I don't if that's what you're thinking. Okay, I do but whatever.

"So that Tammy girl… are you guys dating?" Bebe held hand as we strolled passed through the trees and into a tiny opening. The pond was still frozen over but to everyone here in South Park it was warm.

"Nope." I answered quick.

"So it's alright if I give you some sugar?" She grinned, snuggling my side.

Then I saw it. She was there with him.

"Where are the duckkkkkks?" Tammy whined loudly, kicking her feet on the bench like a child having a tantrum.

Damien gave her a warm smile. "You must like ducks."

"Just a little." She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Better than turkeys. I hate turkeys. Their beaks hurt."

I heard a squeak come from Bebe. "Ow! That's my hand!"

Whoa, I didn't even know I was holding her hand that hard. "Mmmorry!" I muffled from my hoodie. I pulled the strings nervously so it covered my face. It was a little reminiscent from my parka.

I peeked behind a tree. Bebe did as well. "What's going on?" I shushed her quick.

Damien's eyes flickered to mine. Looks like I've been spotted. The two of them together was odd.

Tammy had a proud, loving and hopeful personality. Even her appearance matched it. Then there was Damien. He was demonic, spiteful and sadistic. His eyes grew red when he was angry. Need I say more?

She clasped her hands together, a content smile gracing her features. "Why don't we come here every day? Kenny doesn't hang out with me after school because he's always 'working'. I get lonely."

I felt a sting in my heart. Damn you feelings, why do you make me feel like shit?

"Of course. Companionship is a necessity for all mortals. I too spend a lot of time in solitude."

I tried overhearing they're conversation, every once and a while it got fuzzy. "I know lying is okay sometimes..." She seemed angry for a second. "He's not working, I know he isn't. Why?"

His eyes glinted like fire as he looked dead at me. "He views you platonically. You've fallen in love with someone who will never love you back because he has no concept of love. He also has no concept of dignity but that's an entirely different story."

"I didn't ask that. What I'm asking is why doesn't he tell me the truth?" She leaned closer to Damien, he of course didn't respond. "I don't deserve this."

"Kenneth has always been like that and he doesn't change. A leopard never loses its spots."

I saw her touch his hands. His claws extending over her soft hands. "I want to see you, is that okay?"

"That is alright."

She patted and rubbed his face, memorizing every line and wrinkle. She pinched his cheek. "You're very pretty."

"Pretty? I should kill you now." They both shared a laugh.

His tone was lighter. "You haven't run away yet. You're an odd one. I have question, are you using me?"

"W-what? Damien-" She seemed a bit flustered.

"Stuttering shows I'm intimidating you. Kenneth, is he the reason?"

She wrinkled her shorts before smoothing them out again. She was nervous... Even hesitant to answer. "No... I have lots of fun with you... But, I really like him. He treats me nice."

"Ah, love... It's like a chess match. It shows the true intentions of the player as he manipulates each piece to his advantage. Treating with care or with good intentions always leads to slaughters, or in your case, hurt feelings."

"Like: The road to hell is paved with good intentions?" she tilted her head.

He let out a grunt in response, picking his teeth. Those nasty yellow, crooked teeth.

Tammy nuzzled his shoulder. "I want to know you."

"You shouldn't for I am too a savage player but with different intentions." He smiled placing his hand closer to her. "Besides, your innocence taunts me. I'd rip you to shreds if I did not possess self-control. I have a demon inside me ready to cover the walls in blood and enjoy the assimilation of mortals."

She jumped away before giggling. Tammy slapped his hands playfully. "Keep those ever so sharp claws away from me then."

Moments passed between them. It was making me angry. They seemed way too close for comfort. It was making me... jealous? I dunno, but Damien is bad news.

Damien glanced at his wrist, although he donned no watch. That bastard is such a smartass. "It's about that time my dear." He got to his feet. "I have business to attend to. I bid you farewell. Ta-ta."

With that he ambled near me. I knocked Bebe into the tree making it seem like I was making out or something... She let out a pained squeal. "What the hell Ken?!"

Damien's eyes lit like fire watching me like some sort of prey as he disappeared into the path into the trees.

Bebe and I started our little stroll again. Little did Tammy know I was there the whole time. I lied to her.

Goddamn it.

* * *

Another day of school over. The days weren't so long anymore. I felt almost good. I was happy. And there was a girl in my life who made me breakfast every morning and this weird outlook to life that made me happy.

Soon, I'd start that damn job. I hope I get to watch the rest of the race.

I was sprawled out on couch in my "pajamas". Of course my version of pajamas isn't all that wonderful. Hell, it was just a shirt that was either too stained or ripped to wear anywhere and boxers. How tacky right?

I heard clinking of plates. Tammy has been in that kitchen for ten minutes doing god knows what.

"Whatcha doin' Tam?"

When I called for her I heard a crash of plates together. I saw her form shuffling over to me holding a plate in her hand. I cracked a smile. "Aren't you a sweetheart? I love sandwiches."

She plopped next to me as she settled in beside me. Tammy was clutching me tight and it made me think of one of those old couples. I think it was kinda cute to tell you the truth. "What are ya watching?"

"Nascar."

"Oh, the cars?" I heard a tiny giggle escape her lips.

I couldn't help smile back at her. "Yes Tammy, the cars."

She reminded me a lot of Karen. Huh, I bet Karen's happy with her new family. I gotta call her sometime. I miss her pretty bad.

I felt her slight breathing against my arm. It made me feel all warm on the inside. "Kenny? Did you do your English essay yet?"

"Nope." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"You're going to fail."

I felt a playful grin spread across my face. "Well, you'll just have to tutor me won't you?"

"Nope. Do it yourself."

Ouch.

It was nice just sitting there feeling her chest rise and fall. I could feel how tight she held me, like I was going to disappear or something. Being with her made me feel like every day was a new day. Everything was going to change for us, for the better.

I stirred and got up from my spot on the couch. I licked my fingers, she makes a hell of a tasty sandwich.

"It's time for me to go to work."

She didn't acknowledge me. I had a feeling she was ignoring me. I heard that blind people have a very keen hearing.

"I said I'm going."

Nothing. I changed went into my room and headed to the chicken place.

Money was money. I could pay rent on this place and continue my little life at that chicken hut. I could get things I didn't care about now. Food? I could dumpster dive from the nearby fast food place. Water? The pond. Clothes? The garbage. I could do it all. It wasn't as hard to survive than people thought.

Hell, I wish any of that was true. I can't do it.

Long into the night I finally came home. I creaked open the fridge door, putting the chicken on one of the shelves. God, I remember how Cartman as a kid would eat the skin and leave the chicken. I swear chicken for months makes you sick.  
I shut my fridge with a squeak. It's falling apart.

There were muffled giggles and voices. It caught my attention. I heard a few voices other than Tammy's. I crept along the hallway to notice Damien leaning against the open window.

"I told you not to call me cute. I'll rip you to shreds girl." Another laugh erupted from her and soon he started snorting.

The anti-Christ was _snorting_. Not possible.

"Aw, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me…" She fiddled with the sheets of my bed.

"Quite the contrary, please avoid the 'compliment'. Not to switch the subject but, Kenneth…"

"No." She put her hands up, shaking her head weakly. "Don't bring him up Damien, we were having fun."

"He was at Bebe's, you know, his _favorite_. I swear that boy does more snogging than any other teenager on the face of the earth."

"I wouldn't doubt it. All he seems to do anymore is lie to me." Tammy didn't seem impressed.

I could feel my face heat up with rage. I wasn't at Bebe's today I was working my ass off. That liar. He's making me out to be some kind of bad guy!

Damien lips curled into a sickening grin. "You know I would never lie to you, right?"

"I know you Damien. You wouldn't. You've helped me through a lot."

"Let's not muddle up our relationship, yes? You are the most brilliant of the two and I expect nothing but perfection. Do you understand Tammy?"

"I do Damien. I'm sorry, I just thought he would be different. You told me this one was different!"

Damien had a face of hunger. It was mildly disturbing. "Kenneth is a lonely boy. Ah, he seems to be top of the food chain but he's a miserable soul. How delicious would it be to taste? I long for the taste of an immortal soul. I wonder what kind of play thing he would be. So many options so little time." he lapped at his lips.

"Don't eat him!" she nearly begged.

His eyes went wide before narrowing on her again. "You like him, don't you? How sweet. I give you my blessing but when you're done with that idiotic puppy love phase do give him to me."

She huffed, crossing her arms. Damien's long fingers brushed against her chin. "You remember what I said about this contract."

"I-I understand." she stuttered.

I was at point of explosion as Damien's wicked grin taunted me from the crack in the door. "I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual spot. Ta-ta for now." He hopped out the window.

Gottcha.

I placed my hand on the door, letting it slam open loudly. "I'm home."

"Oh!" She slammed the window down, nearly cracking the glass. "Hey, Ken!"

She tried to make it look like she was doing something but I knew she was. She wasn't fooling me.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing, you know, just reading as usual." her voice cracked a little.

"Why was the window open?" I inquired, waiting for a response.

"Oh, I was getting fresh air."

Liar.

* * *

I observed Pip, Damien and Tammy as they sat on the bench in front of Stark's Pond. I ambled over to her side. "Hey, why don't me and you do something today?"

They all seemed flabbergasted about seeing me. They were always near Stark's pond or the park... It was no surprise.

Pip interrupted me, talking with his eyes shut. "We were going to have a picnic, it was going to have marvelous time." Pretentious ass.

"Marvelous?" Damien grunted. "Who uses the word, 'marvelous' anymore?"

Tammy turned her attention to Damien, giggling and snorting.

I tried to swallow my anger. "Come on Tammy. We haven't done anything fun in a long time. It'll be just you and me today."

She let out a small sigh before slipping from Pip's grasp and to her feet. And he didn't seem all that happy. Tammy held onto my hand.

I was dragging her away from them to the street. "I took the day off. We'll have a lot of fun. I promise."

She let out a hum.

I went from a mild walking pace to a brisk run. She whined in protest, trying to keep up. "Slow down!"

"But we're almost there." I called back, turning my attention back to the street in front of me while she struggled to keep up behind me.

I halted in front of Tweek's coffee shop, she bumped into me lightly. "Let's have some coffee." Silence. "You know, Tweek makes the best coffee? It's my treat."

She avoided my eyes. "Are you trying to prove this to me or yourself?"

I gave her an incredulous look even though she can't see me. "What are you talking about?"

She tugged, trying to break away from me. "You're with Bebe obviously. You spend time with her and you…" She swallowed hard. "It doesn't matter. I want to leave." I bit my bottom lip roughly, letting her go. "I know you've always liked her more than me."

"She's just a piece of ass." I said causally.

"You _work_ too much. Damien told me about you and her." Her voice lowered into a whisper. "I heard you two at the park. I'm blind, not deaf. I've heard what people say about you."

I was speechless. "Tam-"

"What does it matter? It's all a charade. I know you think I'm ugly. That I'm just some girl that makes you food. Your entertainment."

I threw my hands in the air, angrily. "I'm trying to prove to you-"

She cut me off. "You already made it clear where we stand. If you were a real man you wouldn't lie to me."

With that she turned away from me.

"It's always about Damien isn't it?" I was fuming, letting things fly out of my mouth without thought. "You're having sex with him aren't you?"

She twisted to me with a fierce expression. "What are you talking about?!"

"Are you? Or maybe you're getting in that Pip's pants too?"

She jabbed her finger into my chest. "I have friends. I'm not the person who sleeps around like you."

"You act like I don't have friends. You're such a clingy bitch!"

I noticed a nasally voice speak up. "What are you two doing?"

We both looked over to Craig who was holding a cup of coffee. "Nothing!" We shouted in unison.

"Ken," She extended her hand out to me. "Lead me home."

We got back to our house, excuse me, _my_ apartment. She went straight to the bedroom. "What are you doing now?" I sighed. No more fighting please.

"The time for talking is over." She gathered her bags together. "I was just fine before you came crashing into my life."

I snatched her wrist roughly, trying to make her stop. "Tammy."

"Kenny it's about time I left here. I need to go."

"Can you calm the fuck down for a second?" I tried to keep my cool but failed... miserably.

"What is it Ken? All I've heard so far is lies from you. And after the nice things you told me at the coffee shop I'm not impressed." she spat.

"Look, I lost my temper. Won't happen again, just stop."

"You had your chance."

I walked over to my nightstand, picking up a note I had left there. I cleared my throat before reading out, "What do I cherish, by Kenny McCormick." She grumbled inaudibly. "What I cherish is a noun. A person to be exact. I met her and she's blind as a bat."

Tammy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

I let out a laugh. "Cartman's always said: "Nobody wants to eat pop-tarts every night for dinner." Look who's laughing now."

She stopped for a second, listening.

"She's like nobody I've ever met before. Tammy can be a brat but she always done things nice for me. She cooks my sorry ass breakfast almost every morning, its way better than anything I could ever make. She cheers me up and she makes me laugh..."

"That's all I got at the moment." I crumbled the paper back in my pocket just before she zipped her bag.

She stared at me hard before darting into my arms.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her tight. "Heck, you deserve it."

"I don't know if I should trust you."

"I'll prove it to you. I like you." I felt a little laugh escape my throat, brushing her hair from her face. "I've always liked you."

"If you really like me like you say you do, will you help me convince Damien to give me sight?"

"I-I…" I really didn't want to help her make a contract with the devil. It was just wrong.

"Please, I've been trying to convince him. But maybe with your help we can do it together."

I was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Whatever you want."


End file.
